


Game Night

by Ceares



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Female Character of Color, M/M, Multi, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They play Pictionary one night, which is a bust because everybody except Eliot can actually draw well enough that it’s not a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the wonderful "...And Other Duties as Assigned" by ladyjax, which made me want to write something from Amy's POV.
> 
> Thanks to Felicia for the beta, as always
> 
> My picture was [this](https://www.flickr.com/photos/68751915@N05/6355836713%0A)

Amy always closes on Mondays and it’s her favorite day to work. It’s quiet after the weekend rush, and it’s usually when the Doc comes in. It’s also usually the day Eliot takes over the kitchen if they’re in town, and Parker and Hardison spend the night coming down to bug him and steal samples. Sometimes, it’s ‘new beer flavor’ night, which has become a favorite with the staff and the regulars. 

Eliot gets awesomely grumpy about developing new dishes to go with whatever Hardison concocts and there’s a running pool on what time the first “damn it, Hardison!” of the night will tumble out. 

 

They’ve locked up and everybody else has headed out. Amy’s tucked in a booth, working on a paper because it’s quieter there than it is at home. The sound of Eliot prepping things for the morning is soothing background noise as she writes. 

She looks up, startled when Parker and Hardison barrel past her, giggling and bumping each other. She’s seen Parker’s agility with one leg in a cast, but she’s still a little amazed when she somersaults over a table without disturbing anything on it and lands perfectly to beat Hardison to the kitchen door. 

“Eliot! Game night!” 

Hardison skids next to her and grabs her, slapping a hand gently across her mouth. “Don’t listen to any of her suggestions. We should play...umph!” She elbows him in the stomach and yanks his hand away. 

Amy thinks they’ve forgotten that she’s still there and she doesn’t say anything. She watches it all, fascinated at how gentle they are with each other even when they’re being rough. Eliot marches out of the kitchen and grabs each one by an arm, separating them. 

“Stop acting like ten year olds in front of Amy.” They both turn unerringly towards her at that and she guesses they didn’t forget she was there. She closes her laptop and grabs her bag, sliding out of the booth. “Don’t mind me.” 

Eliot shoves both of them lightly. “And it’s my turn to pick anyway.” Hardison and Parker both open their mouths and Eliot raises a hand. “And no, strip Scrabble and real money Monopoly are not on the table.” 

Amy laughs, shaking her head. “This is why I don’t join you for game night.” 

Parker shrugs, expression serious. “It’s okay. There are no sex games. Sex games are on Wednesdays.” 

There is dead silence, Eliot and Hardison are staring at Parker with expressions so mortified that it cancels all the embarrassment Amy is feeling.

“Parker!” 

“What?” She widens her eyes innocently, then she snort laughs, punching Amy in the arm. “I’m just kidding. There are no sex games. Cause these guys are too boring.” 

And they go from embarrassed to offended just that quick. 

“Sure if you call it boring to not want to have my junk hanging out in a harness dangling off the roof.” 

“Or not wanting to suffocate trying to squeeze three people in an air vent.” 

 

She thinks it's time to stop them before there are photos or diagrams or something. “Alright then. Waaay more information than I needed. But, I’ll tell Gloria that she definitely won the pool.” That earns her a surprised look from the three of them. 

“There’s a pool about where we have sex?”

She can’t help be a little smug. She figured they hadn’t noticed and she was right. Rarely is she the one that knows something they don’t. “No, about the ‘we’ being all three of you.” 

Parker frowns. “Then _you_ should have won.” 

“Yeah but I was disqualified, insider trading.” 

Parker waves a hand dismissively. “Pfft, that’s hardly even cheating.” 

Hardison is nodding in agreement when he suddenly swings around and points at Eliot. “Speaking of cheating, no poker!” 

Eliot crosses his arms across his chest, brows drawn down in exasperation. “I don’t cheat. You and Parker have the worst poker faces in the world.” 

That starts an entirely different argument between Hardison and Parker, which leads to them making progressively worse faces at each other. Eliot watches them for a minute, rolls his eyes and turns back to Amy who is stifling a laugh. 

“Seriously though. You should come up sometime. I could use a buffer with these two.” 

 

They play Pictionary one night, which is a bust because everybody except Eliot can actually draw well enough that it’s not a challenge. Both Parker and Hardison are pretty good artists. Amy admits she’s envious when she finds out that Hardison took art for one year in middle school before he got hooked on computers and Parker just sort of ‘picked it up’.

Amy thinks Twister might _actually_ qualify as a sex game. Eliot is very strong and Hardison is very long and Parker is very flexible and yeah, she’s bowing out the next time it comes up in rotation. She feels validated when it disappears from the list. 

Hardison reads the rules of Clue and Parker says, “Oooh, like the time we thought Nate killed that guy.” Amy very carefully ignores Hardison shushing her.

She’s _not_ an insider, not really. She knows some things about them. She knows Eliot and Hardison are the reason her father agrees that she can come back to work after the kidnapping attempt. She also knows that when the shelter she volunteers at falls short on donations for the quarter, there’s an anonymous donation of exactly the items that they’re short on. 

But there are things she doesn’t know either, things she doesn’t want to know, like why Eliot is covered in cuts and bruises sometimes; why brew pub owners make so many trips out of the country or what they do for the people that sometimes wander into the pub with despair and leave with hope. Amy doesn’t want to find out where her line is, because she feels like the things that she doesn’t know about them and the things that she does are kind of the same thing in the end.


End file.
